sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Town Of Percy: End's Beginnings
Welcome to the Town Of Percy. Small, average, relaxing, and the place where you know you can come whenever...it's home. Percy is what everyone needs sometimes; especially this Summer. In this roleplay by SweeTea, your character will get the sense of just regular life...... No burning down buildings; not that one bad guy everyone needs to stop. Just no. Not this time. Can you give your character a break? Settle down. 'Plot' Town of Percy is made to be the average town. When people come in, there's a powerful force feild that takes away powers, leaving them with only skills the average person naturally develops through physical practice and such. Based of of the show "Bates Motel"(I actually found the preview watching YouTube; I don't think I ever saw it on TV xD), after a woman (in this roleplay her name is Kenna White) buys a Motel, strange things have been happening around town and she fears for her son (in this roleplay Don White) who actually might be the root of the problems..... Due to their financial place, they are going t have to stay until they get more money, which leaves the mother to slowl see why the bad things have been occouring. 'Setting' If you've ever been camping in a foresty area or gone to Oregon (whoooo Orgeon :D!!!), you are already familiar with the setting for Town of Percy. It's just this woods-y area with a lots of pine trees (some peeps call them Christmas trees to but they're HUGE). SO, each character has thier own cabin or is dorming with a friend :). 'Rules' *only SweeTea can write in bold...muahahahhahaha *No killing eachother *no smoking or DRUGS *Please ask if your character wants to hold a big event *Characters will die. Not yours, but may tht I will make up. Teachers, kids in class, officials. Many of them will die so be prepared. i'm not telling anyone who exactly is going to die because honestly not even I know at ths point. I want this to be exciting. But, don't expect any bloody description of a murder unless your character happened to be there. M'k. *Makin' out and kissing is OK, but no further peeps. DON'T BE DESCRIPTIVE THOU THAT JUST MAKES EVERYONE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE D: *Respect everyone and don't be a huge butt. 'Characters' *Amelia the Rabbit (ST) *Kizzy the Otter (ST) *Kendra the Mink (ST) *Hazel the Cat (ST) *Prisma the Japanese Red Fox (ST) *Saren Arcturias (Saren) *Mars the lightning wolf (Saren) * Sawyer the cat(Red) * Raskustung the Fox (Phantaze) * Koolutus the Fox (Phantaze) * Fleur the Otter (Apollo) * Markus the Technohound (Apollo) * Vert The Mink (Alphonse) * Ravoka the Wolf (R67) * Luciana the Mink (R67) * Xeno the Hedgehog (R67) Side characters and Officals *Miss Agea *Kenna and Don White *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (they're older in this roleplay; about late 20's to early 30's) *Mayor Anon *Juno the Mink *Kae the Hedgehog *Andrew the Deer *Mowie the Kitten *Villia the Sea Lion 'Roleplay Area' Directions #Press "edit" on the Roleplay Area chapter; otherwise that little pencil. #Write a descriptive paragraph on: *why your character comes to town of percy *where your character comes from *when o they plan on leaving (after summer, or do they plan on staying if everything goes well?) *how is Town of Percy going to make your character's life different? (in their eyes; do they think a little relax time is what they need because the character undregoes stress? What? Write it.) If you need an example to look at, feel free to refer to mine. Note yours will not be as long as mine...... IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW THAT EVERYONE SHOULD READ ARE WRITTEN IN BOLD!!!! Pulling up in a hot pink beach-ready convertible, five girls step out giggling and laughing fixing wind blown hair in tank-tops and bikinis. The tallest one is Amelia: though this red rabbit is shy around the average person she's the funny one in her group and likes to make everyone laugh. The loud grey cat eating a Popsicle is Hazel: carefree and reckless, this one is sure to get herself in trouble if not supervised by her gang....Tugging at the bottom of Hazel's bikini strap is Kizzy the Otter. Much like Hazel, Kizzy is carefree; but not reckless and as outgoing. This curly-haired blue otter is a good girl and tries her best to follow her big sister figure Amelia. Prisma, the blonde carrying a pink glitter cell phone trying to bring herself to stop laughing so madly, is cute, funny, and a little bit dorky.....Super savvy with tech, this cute kitsune is a little walking hip tech book. Lastly, stepping out of the car majestically in a little pink kimono is the space-colored mink named Kendra. After getting permission from her father Papa-san, Kendra is very excited to come on this little field trip with her friends for the summer. Near the convertible, a black harley motorcycle was seen running as the riders, a yellow lynx with a closed brown hooded trench coat, faded blue jeans with a cartoony skull belt and cyan and lime green shoes, and a younger looking blue and green wolf with no shirt, dark orang gloves, blue jeans and no shoes stepped off the bike. The yellow lynx, known as Saren took off his helmet and smirked. The blue and green wolf, known as Mars just stretched his limbs. They both came to Percy as a sort of vacation and to escape a few things, most of which were caused by the two. Saren and Mars are siblings and they stuck together like glue, even from the aschelands. Their place of birth. They plan on staying if things go well for them, they came to this town because no one knows them and they wanted to start fresh. Vert is seen skateboarding past the convertible, heading back to his house. He gets off the skateboard, and walks into the house. "Dad, I'm home!" Vert said. A gray wolf, who was at his study room, is wearing a military suit and glasses. "Oh, hey, Vert!" Vert's father said. His name is Jack "The Rabbit" Wheeler, and works for G.U.N. as a military sergeant. A couple arrives to town of Percy. They have been looking for a place to relax from hiding from police since their powers. They have decided to stay in the town, until they have been forgotten in their home town called "Opal town". "This place seems to be relaxing enough" Koolutus, a red fox said. "Yeah. U am tired of the wild life in our home town" Raskustung, a cyan fox said. "Why did I convince myself to come with you guys?" asked a green hedgehog, known as Xeno. "Aw c'mon, it won't be that bad. This will only be for a few months." replied a light-brown mink, known as Luciana. "Yeah, we just want to lay low and relax for a while. That's all." replied a brown wolf, known as Ravoka. "Yes, I am aware of that, but... I just feel like with you two around, I'm gonna feel REALLY uncomfortable." explained Xeno. By this point, Ravoka and Luciana had fell into a deep romance with each other. "Relax! We got you your own cabin. You won't have to worry about a thing. Besides, would you either want to sleep in silence or all the noise Pyrrhos makes at night?" asked Ravoka. "Good point." Xeno said. Ravoka and Luciana went into their cabin to maybe maybe not do their thing, while Xeno went into the cabin right next to them. The five girls settled into the cabin, eager to go to the nearest lake. Prisma stated,"Haze, I don't think anyone's out there yet though, not even life guards-" "Oh my gosh Priz, stop being such a potato! We need to go and meet some boys."Hazel said, sitting upside down on the couch. "That's not why we're here though,"Kendra said, brushing her hair,"We came to spend time with each other...." "Eeeehhhh shutup hippie,"Hazel waved her finger Kendra as Amelia sat down next to her combing her hair with her fingers. "Kendra is right."Kizzy said,"Anyways, don't you have a boyfriend Hazel?" "Um, if I can remember...HE DIDN'T COME WITH US! It's not like he has some camera on me; he won't knooow~"Hazel sat up straight, wrapping her arms around Amelia. "You are so bad..."Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. Vert heads outside back on the beach with a surfboard. He sticks the surfboard in the sand and then sits in hammock. Kendra, Kizzy, Amelia, Prisma, and Hazel go to the beach too. As Hazel, Prisma, Amelia, and Kizzy went down to the water, Kendra stood behind under a beach umbrella making sure the stuff didn't get stolen or something. Vert takes his glasses off and looks at Kendra in the distance (they're, like, yards away from each other so kendra can't see him.) Vert gets out the hammock and walks casually and slowly to Kendra, before tripping and falling face-first into a sandcastle a 5 year old hedgehog was building. "Ow." Vert mumbled. The child kicks Vert in the leg angrily. It didn't hurt; it was just insult to injury. Mars just stuck with Saren, both were keeping too themselves and generally trying to stay alone as Mars and Saren started building a sandcastle reminiscent of home. "I miss home Saren, when can we go back?" Mars asked. "I do not know.. But as long as we have each other, we should be ok. No one will tear us apart." Saren said in a grim, resolute tone. Kendra turns, fanning herself. Upon seeing seeing Vert, she looked to her friends before getting up and walking over to him. Covering the bottom half of her face with the fan, she walked over to Vert, holding her kimono so it wouldn't touch the sand. "Um.....hello.."she said. Vert gets off, shaking all the sand off of him. "Hi." Vert says with some sort of... Hawaiian surfer dude voice? Kendra tilts her head, putting her fan down and smiling. "I am Kendra. What's your name?" "Joseph. But people call me Vert." Vert smiles. "It's nice to meet you....From around here?"She asks, as Hazel creeps up behind Kendra, putting one finger on her lips and winking at Vert. "I've been in California all my life. It's home." Vert said, not even knowing that Hazel is behind Kendra. "That's wonderful. Excuse the following event."Kendra blushed, before grabbing Hazel by her bangs and pushing her on the sand. "Ow!"Hazel said as Kendra put her foot on Hazel's chest,"Sorry for disturbing your date. By the way, how's it goin' hottie?" Hazel winked at Vert. "I just met him and he prefers to be called Vert."Kendra said,"Don't hit on him Hazel there's a lot of other guys here.." "Don't worry I won't steal him from you..."Hazel smirked,"At least when ou're not with him-" "Hazel!"Kendra said, before turning to Vert. "Vert, this is Hazel. Somehow this thing is with me and it doesn't know how to behave..." "Cool! I have things, too!" Vert said, being the dumb*** he is. Kendra gave a little giggle,"Well,"she said,"I guess you know how it is then...." "Heh, yep." Vert said. "Sooooo, can you surf good?"Hazel said to Vert. "I've been surfing since I was 5. I have my board over there!" Vert looks over to the hammock where his board is at. "Let's see you then!" Hazel said getting up. "I'd like to see too!"Kendra smiled. Vert grabs his board and then runs towards the ocean. He jumps and while in mid-air, throws the surfboard underneath his feet. Landing on the surfboard, he iediately loses balance and falls into the water. Kendra gasps and Hazel bursts into a fit of laughter. "Uhgh, stop!" Kendra snaps, pulling Hazel's hair. "Aahaha ouch!!!! Q-quit-hahaha!!! Quit it!!!" Hazel said. Kendra removes her kimono and goes into the water to see if Vert is alright. "Vert!" Kendra said,"Are you alright?" Vert gives out a thumbs up. Kendra gives a smile. "You know, yo don't have to if you don't want to Vert.." "It's just how my family rolls." Vert smiles. Walking into town, to find a new job., Crym is strolling along the area with her pregant belly in her arms. She walks on with a smile and waves to those who greet her. Mars accidently bumps into Crym, not apologizing because he had too much on his mind as he rushed towards Saren's side. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Freejoin roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:SweeTea's Pages Category:SweeTea